Ironhide in pieces
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Ironhide goes out for some alone time ...and runs into Starscream. He is left in a few pieces after the ordeal. Now he's hiding something, and only Optimus knows. Now he has to look past his pride.It's a race for his life. Chapt 1 POV all other not.
1. Starscreams

Ironhide in Pieces.

By Hacker Catcher

Writing exercise that turned out well

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I moved slowly inching myself along. Energon pouring out of me, over my hands and over the rock I was pulling myself up on. "Ironhide to Autobot base." I said weakly.

"We read you Ironhide." Optimus I will always be glad to hear his voice. "How was your target practice?

"A little too real, Starscream was here waiting for me." I said with a hint of static to my voice.

"Are you all right?" Optimus asked.

"I am down…Been hit pretty hard…I will need assistance…I have sent you my location." I said and stopped talking.

"We are on our way don't move. Autobot base, Out."

He had come out of nowhere, and I had not been prepared. Any youngling under my command or tutelage would have been giving a talk that would have lasted more than 2 breems. I should be giving myself the talk now. I lifted my right arm and grabbed the rock pulling myself up watching sparks fly again. I began to get weak. I shut my optics and tried to conserve what Energon was left flowing through my system.

I was on patrol and I had been running at high speeds through the nearby desert. You know I give Bumblebee a hard time for fast driving but when I am alone, I like to do it too. Off road of course. I didn't pick this form for nothing.

I had radioed Optimus and told him I would be out having my fun. I had set up a target range out in a small gorge. That's where I was headed. Optimus always gave me leave to get away when I wanted to.

I pulled up near my gorge and I could feel it. There was something around. Human or small decepticon I was not sure. So I did what I usually do I went to investigate. I transformed and stood tall activating my cannons. I walked slowly over to the opening between the rocks, nothing. "Slag." I had said. "Getting paranoid." That's when I heard it the sound of a plasma cannon activating behind my head.

"Back up Autobot." The voice was gruff, and low.

"Starscream." I said stepping back slowly and let fresh air into my intakes.

"Drop the cannons." He ordered.

"Can't…"I lifted my hands up with a small smirk "They are attached."

"Enough of your funny business." Starscream grabbed my shoulder with his free hand moving me back turning me around.

"Awe poor baby…I can attach that cannon to you easy…I'll just stick it up your aft." I said, that pissed him off.

"Silence." He said digging his fingers into my shoulder assembly. I winced ever slightly as my rotor fell off my shoulder and pinged down to the ground. I nodded to him quietly and decided to do what I do best…fight. I knelt down as if to pick up my broken piece and activated my cannons taking a shot at his legs. "AUTOBOT!" I moved around him and fired at him again.

Starscream fell to the ground and I saw Energon spilling out from his knee joint. I smirked "Not so tough now huh pretty bird."

"I will have your head Autobot." He growled getting to his feet.

"Funny…You couldn't lead the Decepticons if you wanted to you piece of scrap." I said pulling off a few more shots to his other leg. "You don't know how to aim." I stood and started to walk toward him "You don't know how to fire," I advanced "and you don't know how to fight without anger and a Level head." I stood over him holding both my cannons on him.

"Oh my dear Autobot, but I do." He smiled and I knew the minute he did that I didn't like that smile. He reached out attaching something to my hip and he jumped up transformed and sped off. I took shots at him and hit his wing, sending him into a spin. But soon the F22 recovered and flew on, he was leaking Energon badly so I knew he would not make it far.

I looked down to my hip at the small device. "slag." I said knowing an Energon mine when I saw one. I looked un and motioned my arms to the sky and sighed looking back at it. I thought about disarming or waiting for it to go off. I decided it best to try and disarm it but as I reached to touch the device, it was too late.

I felt the blast before I could figure out what had just happened. I felt my leg separate and I could feel the Energon slipping out of my body. My left leg was falling to the ground. I collapsed down and grunted reaching back for the lost limb. There wasn't much I could do. This is how I got to where I am now, Calling optimus.

I waited 2 breems before I could hear the sound of them coming…I wasn't very aware at the time.

"Ironhide…" Ratchet's voice…I know his voice.

"Will he live?" Optimus I knew he was there now too.

"Let's get him back..Bumblebee grab his leg." I don't remember anything after. I only remember coming back online in the med bay with a whole new appreciation for Cybertronian Doctors.


	2. Keeping it hidden

Ironhide in pieces:

Chapter 2: Keeping it hidden

He stood looking over the cliffs. He liked the peace he found here. Earth was much more beautiful than he had ever given it credit for. "Ironhide?" The voice took him out of his thoughts and he turned. "You should be back at the hanger…you're still not ready to be out like this."

Ironhide nodded and stepped up to his friend "Then I will return with you." He said deeply.

"You ok?" Ratchet asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I do not like this situation." He said "We have no idea what numbers they actually possess." Ironhide shook his head speaking of the decepticons. "Many humans will die."

"I didn't think you cared about the humans." Ratchet said taking slow steps as the two walked along.

"I am fond of Lennox, and his family." He said "I would not wish them harm."

"We will protect the humans to the best of our abilities." Ratchet said "But we should never have brought our war to their planet."

"There was no preventing it…This is where the All Spark landed. If we had not come, the humans would be at the mercy of the Decepticons. I do not wish that on any race."

"There are a lot of things we wished had not happened Ironhide." Ratchet put his hand on his shoulder. "How's the hip joint?"

"It is bearable." He crossed his arms across his torso plate as he walked. Starscream had done a number on his leg and shattered his hip into many small pieces. Ratchet had done a good job patching him up, but he was still walking around with no armor on that side, his hip joint exposed. Ironhide didn't seem to care.

"Still hurts?" Ratchet turned to him.

Ironhide only grunted with a nod in response.

"I'll see what I can do to get you something for the discomfort." Ratchet walked up over the small hill and looked down on the small hangers that were acting as their makeshift base. "Looks like Optimus is out today too."

"First time for days…" Ironhide stepped up beside ratchet and steadied himself on ratchet as he stepped down the hill, his hip joint still not right.

"First time since we hauled your aft back here..." Ratchet helped Ironhide steady himself. "Let's get you back inside." Ironhide nodded and the two walked together back to the three hangers.

Optimus stood tall looking at the two. "Ironhide I didn't know you were cleared to leave." Optimus stated. Ironhide waved a hand at him but said nothing moving back into the small hanger.

"He wasn't …he took an unscheduled walk." Ratchet shook his head. "I'm going to give him something for the discomfort he's in, I know I don't have much left, but I can't sit there and let him just bear it."

Optimus put a hand to his helm. "What about numbing it?"

"What?"

"When the humans Froze bumblebee…he said his sensors shut down." Optimus raised a brow "You could freeze his hip, put him into recharge for a bit."

"That might be a good idea." Ratchet nodded "I'll look into it and see if I can't get some of that liquid coolant the humans were using." Ratchet turned and headed into the Hanger he had been sharing with Ironhide. Ratchet pulled the door closed behind him.

Ironhide was sitting down on an old rusted dump truck. One whole side of the truck had been cut away and Ratchet was using the bed of the truck as a makeshift berth. "I think I'm ok." He said nodding more to himself than Ratchet. "I'm fine."

"Like the Pit you are." Ratchet sighed. "Lay back" Ironhide did as told scooting himself back up on the truck's bed. Ratchet walked up to the cut away side of the truck and looked at Ironhide's hip joint. "It's looking better, that weld job is going to hold." Ratchet nodded quietly pleased with his work.

"Good, I do not like being out of commission." Ironhide looked up to the small sparrows that had gotten in the hanger flying around chirping.

"You won't be for long. Better than that time Shockwave tore your chest plate, any deeper he would have had your spark."

He groaned there was not much else to do. Ratchet was right; that time he had been out of commission for almost three joors. Ironhide lifted his arms over his head, and just laid waiting for Ratchet to finish prodding at him. "what are you going to give me for the discomfort?" he asked finally.

"We're going to wait on that for an hour…I'm sure you don't mind that long…I need to speak with someone, Optimus and I have an idea of what to do to save our medical supplies." Ironhide shot him a look. "We are going to freeze the sensors around the joint, you will be in pain, but you won't feel it…the receptors won't send it to your processor." Ratchet stepped up as Ironhide lowered his arms. "You'll be fine…"

"I do not doubt your abilities as a medic; I've known you too long." He said gruffly. Ratchet put a hand to Ironhide's helm and nodded at him. Ratchet steadied his helm and looked down at his optics. "Will you disregard that optic…there is nothing wrong with it."

Ratchet shook his head "There is...its corroding away on the outside." Ratchet leaned in. Ironhide tensed, he was getting too close for comfort. "What the slag is the matter?" the medic looked down "I'm not touching you, relax."

Ironhide nodded and turned his optics away. Allowing ratchet to touch the panel above his optical port he flinched and kept his optics away. "mmmm" he let out a groan.

"Stop your glitching." Ratchet shook his head "You act like a sparkling sometimes." He pulled out the connector to the optic, and Ironhide lost his vision on his right side. "Don't you want this fixed?"

"It's fine." Ironhide repeated his other optic turning to Ratchet again. Ratchet nodded and reconnected his right optic. "I won't fight with you about it." He gave Ironhide a nudge "Just think about it." Ironhide nodded and sat up. "Oh no you don't back down" Ratchet turned laying a hand on Ironhide's shoulder "You aren't going anywhere…get some recharge while you can." Ironhide groaned and slammed his head back on the bed of the truck. Ratchet left the hanger and pulled the doors closed behind him as he emerged.

Bumblebee was standing outside looking at the horizon. Optimus was beside him, and arm on his opposite shoulder, knelt down pointing into the distance. "There, just beyond the cliffs." Optimus said as Ratchet walked up.

"What are we discussing?" Ratchet asked quietly as he walked up behind the two. Optimus stood.

"Perimeter sensors…" Bumblebee pointed "trying to find the best places to put our little robotic eyes." Bumblebee was holding a small black box. In a small crate near Optimus were 12 more.

"Stick one where we discussed Bumblebee…and a second just past the ridge." Optimus said as Bumblebee grabbed two and made his way out across the field to the cliffs edge. "How is Ironhide?"

"He'll live…the slagger." Ratchet smiled "His right optic is a bit damaged, not sure where it came from, it doesn't seem serious now but I would like to replace the part."

"Then do it." Optimus said not looking down his eyes fixed on their yellow companion.

Ratchet sighed and crossed his arms across his chest "If he would let me near it I would." Ratchet shook his head "Stubborn bot…"

Optimus turned now. "That doesn't sound like Ironhide to me."

"Me either…that's why I am concerned." Ratchet let his arms down "did you want to speak with him? You've known him longer…he trusts you."

"I will be there to see him in a while…I think I know what is troubling him." Optimus said quietly but did not elaborate on the topic.

"All right," Ratchet let the air out of his intakes quietly "How are the young one's legs."

"He said he is feeling much better." Optimus smiled "I'm glad you were able to repair him."

"It's my job." Ratchet shook his head "I'm going to go talk to the human supplier, and see if we can't get some of that coolant for Ironhide's leg."

Optimus nodded, he was keeping his eyes on Bumblebee. Ratchet turned and walked away from him leaving him to his thoughts.

Optimus knew Bumblebee could finish the job, so he turned and headed to the hanger where Ironhide was. Hoping to get him to admit what was on his mind, before prime just out and told him.

Ironhide was not in recharge he was standing at the back of the hanger when Optimus entered silently. Ironhide was looking in a small rear view mirror he had ripped of the truck to look at his eye. "You would let Ratchet fix that." Optimus said folding his arms across his chest.

"It's fine." Ironhide turned to see Optimus staring him down. He set the small mirror down.

"You however are not." Optimus said before Ironhide could say more. "It's been far too long old friend, if you do not tell him." Optimus turned to the door "I will." He exited the room. Ironhide said nothing. Part of him wanted to curse Optimus, the other part of him knew his leader was right. He reached up and touched his eye and sighed turning back to the make shift berth and crawled upon it.

Ironhide put his head back against the cold metal and forced air up into his vents. He struggled with himself, what he should do, what he should say. He wasn't for sure about anything anymore. There was a pain in his spark chamber. He dismissed it as he had always done, and offlined his optics, falling into a lucid recharge.

It could only get worse for Ratchet today.


	3. No keeping secrets

Ironhide in pieces

Chapter 3: No keeping secrets

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was outside again, against the better wishes of everyone. He sighed looking out to the world. This cliff was his new 'spot'. If Ironhide was not in recharge, he was here. There was something familiar about looking of this ledge, something that reminded him of home. He could not place it, but he liked it.

It was this feeling that drew him out of the hanger and into the open world. He turned his head taking note of a small group of three deer that were moving down into the ravine. He also had a coyote on his sensors. Something about watching the hunt of these small creatures intrigued him. However, the hunts of small creatures did not give Ironhide insight into human behavior. They seemed to defy all reason.

He made a point to take a mental image of the deer. He liked them, they were small and simple creatures, and their instinct was something of a marvel to even him.

"Ironhide." A voice broke him from his focus, and the deer had heard it too. They bound away from the direction of the bots and the coyote, and made their way out of the ravine. "am I bothering you?"

Ironhide shook his head. "No."

"Come back with me." Optimus motioned "Let's go I won't stand for this much longer."

Ironhide nodded and let out a grunt turning and following Optimus back down the small hill, to the hangers. "I have told you I'm fine."

"And I have told you old friend that I will not let this go on." He continued to walk. "You are still my weapons expert, and you are a fine soldier."

"However I am confined to Base, and that hanger." He glared. "I will not be treated like an animal prime." He continued to walk down the small hill and back to the buildings.

"You haven't told him." Optimus responded flatly. "You have four breams to get it out to Ratchet, or I will inform him myself." Optimus was serious this time.

"Of course…" Ironhide was being condescending as he pushed back the hanger door.

"I mean it." Optimus didn't like his tone. Ironhide paused to respond.

"I know you do." Ironhide replied and moved back into the hanger and sat back down on the back of the bed of the truck.

"Good you're back from your walkabout." Ratchet walked up. "You need to not do things like that." Ratchet was taken aback by Ironhide's look. "Is something wrong Ironhide?"

"Look, there's something I need to tell you." Ironhide shook his head "I don't want Prime to do it, so I'm going to say it myself." He stood and turned to Ratchet. "I don't want to hear a word of this to the little one."

"If it's medical then Bumblebee would have no reason to need to know." Ratchet raised his optic ridge up. "What's wrong?"

Ironhide lifted an arm up and pulled his chest panel back and turned showing Ratchet the spark casing. "It's spreading, and there's no stopping it now."

"Rust rot." He sighed "Why didn't you let me know?" He reached up touching the side of the chamber. Ironhide bit back a response. Ratchet shook his head drawing his hand back "It's what's causing you discomfort, not your hip."

Ironhide let his chest plate close and seal with a grunt turning away.

"Ironhide quit being so proud, and get back to the hanger." Ratchet pulled his arm to get him walking and followed him without a word for many moments before he spoke again. "It was that slaggin pool you landed in."

"That is what I believe as well." Ironhide moved into the hanger, with ratchet behind him. "There were many chemicals in that small body of water."

"Yes, humans do that to keep the water clean." Ratchet turned "Give me a moment to find some things, we can replace some of this, but your chamber…I'm …going to just have to wait and see what I can do about that…" Ratchet motioned him back up on the truck bed.

Ironhide complied and sat down. The rust rot was across his spark chamber, and had effectively sealed it off. The rot continued up his right shoulder assembly.

Ironhide had hidden his condition well knowing it very well could cost him everything. He was hoping to just fall in battle. It was how he wanted to go, his idea of his spark extinguishing in old age did not sit well with him. He wanted to die for something.

"I've lived with this for months now. Take your time Ratchet."

"I should slag you right now, and Optimus too. If he knew this was going on he very well should have told me." Ratchet turned "Don't leave…and I mean that Ironhide…when I get back your aft better be here." Ratchet exited the hanger. "Optimus a word…" He caught his leader speaking with a few of the humans.

"Excuse me." He told the humans standing moving to Ratchet "He told you?"

"Yes, and I must say I'm disappointed in you, this is a serious condition." Ratchet said.

"The decision to tell you needed to be his." Optimus said and sighed "what can we do for him?"

"Other than replace some parts and keep him comfortable I'm not sure." Ratchet looked down to the humans. "Call your superiors; I need a large amount of something called Stainless Steel." The humans nodded and headed back into the hanger. "Optimus it's across is spark chamber, it's effectively sealing it off, there's no way to get in it at this point." Ratchet shook his head "Why did you let him keep this? Why would you let him get this bad Prime? That's what I don't understand."

"He told me about it weeks ago, but he did not inform me as to the severity of the spread. Nor would I as a friend betray him by saying anything, but in recent days I've noticed a change in him. I knew it had the be the rot taking him over…so at that point where he is hurting himself to keep the secret; It is my duty to tell you, but I gave him the option to tell you himself and save his pride."

"You're a good friend Optimus, but I need to know things like this." Ratchet shook his head "The all spark is gone, we could be all that's left, and I won't let any of us go…especially not like this, not to rust rot."

Optimus nodded. "I understand Ratchet."

"Because of this you and Bumblebee are getting full checks. I mean it…I'm not going to have bumblebee in my hanger in a few weeks cause he's too proud too."

"Bumblebee is not proud." Optimus let out a small laugh.

"No but the rest of us are." Ratchet sighed "Just let him know he's on my list."

"Very well." Optimus shook his head as Ratchet turned and barked at the humans to get his steel as soon as possible.

"Sir it's in Tranquility they are waiting for a truck to pick it up." The man told Ratchet. Ratchet only turned and pointed to Optimus.

"Do you see that? That is a semi truck…get that stainless steel here…TODAY." Ratchet stormed off. Optimus looked down to the humans.

"He is upset, do not mind him. I will help you retrieve the Steel." He transformed and opened the doors of his cab. "If there is a trailer there I can bring it back here."

The two humans climbed up into the cab and Optimus pulled away from the base.

Ironhide sighed and look down at his chamber and touched the rust. His chamber was becoming brittle. He didn't like the feeling and he wished it would just go away. He leaned up against the small side of the truck bed that had been left on and offlined his optics. With a sigh he tried to recharge.


	4. Organ Donor

Ironhide in pieces.

Chapter 4: Organ Donor

Bumblebee and Optimus were standing outside the hanger. They had not heard much. Bumblebee was toying with a small human object. Sam had called it a rubix cube. "The algorithm is simple to solve this small cube, however humans struggle with it."

"Humans have too much on their minds." Optimus said looking at the small cube. "If you solve one side the rest are fairly simple to align."

"Yes." He sounded happy "I like the small object."

"Adding it to your collection of things Bumblebee?"

"Oh yes." He nodded "Going right next to that beta max tape of mine."

"very well." Optimus nodded.

The two were drawn out of their conversation by the hanger doors opening. Ironhide stepped out. He was missing a whole lot of armor on one side, however most of the damaged parts had been replaced. His chest piece was gone, and you could see the spark chamber clearly. Most of the rust had been removed. However he was still not well.

Optimus straightened up to his full height and walked to the black mech. "Ironhide you should be inside."

"The pit I should." He said "get me away from him." He walked off.

"Very well Bumblebee will go with you." Optimus motioned Bumblebee to go with Ironhide.

Bumblebee put the small cube away in his glove compartment box that was located on his arm and he trotted up behind Ironhide and walked silently with him.

Optimus shook his head and walked into the small hanger "Ratchet?" he asked.

A piece of metal flew out of nowhere. Optimus leaned to the left a bit and the scrap imbedded itself in the wall behind him. "WHAT?!" Ratchet was furious. "He can go slag himself for all I care!"

Optimus smiled and walked up "You don't mean that."

Ratchet turned and gave Optimus a look "Like the pit I don't!" he said. "I can't help him if he can't help himself…he needs to stay here and rest."

"A little air will not as the humans say…"kill" him." Optimus said.

"No but do you see this?" he pointed to a large rusted scrap pile. The pile next to it was armor panels. "Half of this is now scrap." He sighed "I need to figure out new armor panels for his chest. Ratchet kicked the old one on the floor. "None of this is any good."

"We will need to find another solution." Optimus said.

Ratchet was calming down and he nodded. Optimus just let him toss his fits, and usually he would be over them quickly. "But What?" he asked "The metals on this planet aren't going to be as good as what we have." He said. "The steel and titanium aren't bad, but they won't protect us in a fire fight." He said.

"I know…the titanium will be here soon….it's the best we can hope for…" Optimus put a hand on ratchet's shoulder Assembly. "Just keep me posted…and give him some time to relax and yourself time to be free of each other for a bit."

Ratchet nodded and was about to speak when Optimus' comm. Went off. "This is optimus." He said.

"Prime you better get out here….there's something down in Ironhide's ravine…and bring ratchet and a med kit…there are stasis pods here." Bumblebee's voice cracked

"Pods you say?" Optimus blinked.

"Yeah two of em." Bumblebee responded back. "Ironhide and I are staying with them…get your afts over here."

"We're on our way!" Ratchet grabbed his med kit and turned to the door "Come on."

Optimus turned and nodded following ratchet out of the Hanger.

Ironhide leaned down. "This one is gone." He said.

"Yeah, that's a shame." Bumblebee leaned down over the second pod. "this one is still alive." There was joy in his voice. "Should be interesting." He pointed "Their Autobots though…That's a plus."

Ironhide nodded but didn't speak as he opened the pod. He looked down to the black and green mech quietly. "I know this mech." He said turning he looked at the pod. "And I have a good idea as to who is in that pod if they are together."

"Who is that?" Bumblebee stood walking around the pod and stood next to Ironhide.

"We went to the academy together….His name is Wrench." He said quietly. He lowered his optics. "My the Matrix guide you home old friend." He said.

Bumblebee nodded and gave Ironhide his time.

Optimus and Ratchet Drove up. They both transformed Ratchet going to the open pod. "He's gone." Ironhide dismissed.

"I can see that." Ratchet pulled up his scanner. "You're a lucky bot Ironhide."

"Why?" He said

"This mech is going to be your organ donor as it were." Ratchet nodded at his scanner "Optimus get our fallen autobot back to the hanger carefully…he may be the only chance to Save Ironhide here." He turned and made his way to the second pod. "Primus…" he said checking the scanner. He turned to Prime "It's a femme." He said.

Optimus nodded "Bumblebee can you carry that pod?"

"Yes sir."

Optimus turned "Do it."


	5. What we see with new eyes

Ironhide in pieces

Chapter 5: What we see with new eyes

"How long until you put him online?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet sat back against the crates against the hanger. "Not for another solar cycle." He said quietly "Tomorrow will be best he needs time to let all the parts take."

"And our female friend?"

"She's torn up about her bonded." Ratchet shook his head. "She's upset we used him to save Ironhide."

"Where is the femme now?"

"She's out at that Ravine where Ironhide goes, where we found her." Ratchet stood. "I'm going to get back to Ironhide, see to the femme."

Optimus only nodded as he turned heading out into the darkness to seek her out. She was where Ratchet had said sitting with her legs over the edge of the cliff. Her wings were folded back against her back, you would not have known she was a flyer at all.

"Young one?" Optimus said walking up to her. She turned almost stunned at his presence and stood.

"Sir." She stood at attention.

"Stop that." Optimus said. "Sit." He sat down where she had been. She turned and reassumed her position on the Cliffside.

"I'm sorry…I just cannot sit there and let that happen." She said quietly.

"I understand how you felt about Wrench but there was nothing to be done, our numbers are so few." He said the words but even the words of Optimus Prime didn't make it right. "Fallout.." he said "sometimes things do not go as we intend."

"I know that sir." She said. Optimus looked down at her. She was very young and he felt odd near her. She was younger even than Bumblebee, and she had lost her only friend and bonded mate. He could not find words to make this ok. "Will he live now?" she asked.

"Yes, but I understand if you do not wish to look at him. He has Wrench's armor but he is not Wrench." Optimus sighed "He was his friend though."

"Yes," she started "Bumblebee told me they had been at the academy together." She shook her head and Energon spilled from her optics. She closed them tightly and offlined them to stop the flow.

"It is not weak to feel…"Optimus said quietly looking down at the small femme. "I felt as you do now long ago." He closed his eyes "And sometime if I stop to think a moment I still do."

"Have you lost the one you love?" she asked in anger.

"Yes." He said nodding looking down into the ravine. "Her name was Elita." He said quietly. "She's lost to the stars now."

Fallout looked down to her feet and nodded. "I'll know who to ask for advice when I don't know what to do." She stood and looked out one last time before turning.

"Fallout?" He asked.

"Yes Sir?" she turned her head back.

"Do not blame Ironhide for this…if anyone ….you can blame me ….your bonded will live on within him, and he will carry his friend with pride." Optimus said and turned back to the cliff looking out. Fallout could only nod as she transformed and the small Cessna flew off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day would be harder. Ratchet stood by him at the shoulders. His optics slowly came online, no longer blue, but green. His head shook as he leaned up sitting forward on the bed of the truck. "Welcome to the world of the Online." Ratchet smiled. "How do you feel."

"Good." His voice was slightly off.

"There's a change." Rachet smiled. "Nice if I do say so myself."

Ironhide lifted his arms his cannons were still attached, however from the elbow joint up he was not only back but green. This went for his torso too. "My transformation?" Ironhide asked.

"We located the vehicle you scanned and did a rescan for you, you should be fine." Ratchet said helping him stand. "the femme where is she?"

"She's been waiting outside with Optimus and Bumblebee."

"And Wrench?" Ironhide asked.

"What was not given to you will be placed with Jazz." He said quietly. Ironhide nodded. "Take it easy for the next few Solar Cycles I just need to make sure everything is ok."

"Very well." Ironhide said and stood. His sensors were working fine; he was almost a foot taller, which he didn't mind so much. What he did mind was the feeling he was not himself. He could feel the parts that were not his, and he sighed and offlined his optics a moment and prayed to the matrix. He onlined his optics and reached out opening he hanger he walked out slowly.

Fallout saw him immediately. She felt a choke in her vocal processor and her spark was beating hard. "It'll be fine." Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down into her eyes, before he stepped ahead and walked over to Ironhide.

"Prime." Ironhide said and reached out his hand.

"You look good." Optimus shook his hand and turned. "Come meet your Wrench's bonded." He said quietly.

"She does not look as though she wishes to see me prime." Ironhide said folding his arms across his new chest plate.

"It will be fine, put your arms down." He said and stared toward the femme. "Fallout!"

She turned around and looked down and started to walk to Prime's voice. She didn't want to look at Ironhide. "The femme does not wish to see me Prime…I do not wish to harm her." Ironhide transformed. The GMC pickup was now fitted with Green stripes, across his doors and side panels.

"Ironhide please we need to get this over with so we can all move on." Optimus said.

"She can come to me then." He said before rolling around and driving down the small dirt road to the ravine, his spot.

Optimus sighed as Fallout approached. "Is something wrong Prime?"

"No, we'll sort it all out later." He said quietly. "I wanted you two to talk about all this."

"Not much to say Sir." She said quietly before moving forward past him to the hanger where Ratchet was. She needed Energon.

Optimus sighed getting these two to work together, let alone, look at one another would be a challenge. "Primus save us all." He said as he turned to follow her to Ratchet's hanger to get some Energon himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She sat on the edge of the ravine. Ironhide wanted to turn back. He had come here to be alone but did not know it was already being occupied. He sighed quietly, and then transformed standing behind her 50 yards back.

She sat slumped over looking out at the ravine. Ironhide didn't know what to do so he just walked up and sat down beside her and let his legs hang off.

The two autobots sat in silence. They would for the next six breams. No words would pass between them as the sun went down over the ravine. Ironhide finally sighed for what seemed the 50th time.

"Tell me you are well." Fallout said quietly.

"What?" Ironhide turned to her.

"Tell me you are well." She repeated.

"I am well." He said quietly his voice obviously changed a bit. He could feel her tremble. He could feel her pain. He didn't like that he could feel it. Something was wrong. He was feeling the bond between Wrench and Fallout too strongly. He would have to speak to Ratchet about it.

She turned and met her pink optics to his. She blinked her optic covers and looked back out away from him. "Good…" she said. She could feel the bond with him too. It was unnerving, if there was such a term to be used with Cybertronians. She could also feel that he did not mean to hurt her, and this would not have been his decision if it had been left to him.

The two would remain quiet the rest of the night and would not return to the base together until sunrise.


	6. Ghost in the Shell

Ironhide in Pieces

Chapter Six: Ghost in the Shell

The GMC pick-up sit parked outside the hanger. Next to it the small Cessna sat. They had returned early in the morning and did not wish to wake the others. So, in the early twilight, they transformed and caught a few precious hours of recharge, while such things were possible.

Optimus walked out of the hanger early and saw the two. He didn't think anything of it and walked out. He transformed as quietly as he could and rolled ahead. It was his morning for perimeter patrol.

Ironhide's fog lamps came on and he watched Optimus roll down the small hill to the dirt road the four of them had carved on the early morning runs. He shut off his lamps and went back to his recharge.

Fallout came out of recharge and could not feel Ironhide. She rolled her small frame around and started to scan. She found him in Ratchet's hanger. She transformed and walked up and knelt near the door that was cracked open.

"There's not much I can do." Ratchet said. "It's an echo of a very old bond." He said. "If I remove Wrench's mechanics you will not live." He stood cross armed "I understand this is new and uncomfortable."

"You do not understand."

"Honestly I don't." Ratchet admitted. "However this bond is a way for you both to understand one another and the situation you have been placed in." he said "the best I can do is tell you to talk to her about it."

"There is no need for words between us." Ironhide said turning away. He glanced at the open door. "We know what the other is thinking." He turned back to Ratchet.

"That chamber panel." Ratchet shook his head. "It must be housing some underlying programming." He said looking at Ironhide's torso. Ironhide slid back his torso plate to show the shiny chamber. "It looks fine." Ratchet sighed and motioned for him to close the plating. "However, I can look at it again but I'm not sure what good it would do."

"I understand." Ironhide nodded placing a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Thank you for your time."

"It's my job, not like there's much else to do anyway." He shook his head. 'He's so much more calm now.' He thought. 'Ironhide's temper got subdued somehow, I'll have to run a few scans.' He made notes in his processor to check him upon his return.

Ironhide pushed the hanger door back and looked down at her. "You should not listen in on conversation." He said and emerged fully walking forward. He pulled the hanger doors shut. "Walk with me."

She nodded and stood and followed him. Ironhide paused and waited for her to catch up to him, to walk beside him, and the two went off to the ravine. Ratchet let air out his exhaust as Bumblebee chirred coming out of his hanger.

"What's up?"

"I think we've killed Ironhide anyway." He shook his head.

"What?" Bumblebee questioned standing tall. "You didn't replace his processor."

"No, but there's enough of Wrench in that mech to make a sizable difference in Ironhide." He said. "I've heard of cases among medics, their patients start to act like the bot they were given parts from. Spark Echo." He shook his head "never seen it myself, this may be what we are seeing now."

"Spark Echo?" Bumblebee shook his head "Sounds creepy."

"What?"

"Human expression." He sighed "I don't like it."

"Neither do I Bumblebee, neither do I." he looked up to see Optimus coming up the road. "I need to speak to Prime alone."

"I'm going to see Sam anyhow, he wants to take me to a Car Show or something."

Ratchet smiled "Come back in one piece is all I ask."

Bumblebee nodded and turned transforming he headed down the road passing Optimus on his way out of the base.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm sorry." She said sitting with her feet hanging over the Cliffside.

"You needn't be sorry." Ironhide said watching the world around him, his arms folded across his chest. "You have lost your bonded mate."

"But I haven't." he looked to her. "not completely."

"Explain." He turned to her and raised his left optic ridge.

"He is a part of you now." She said. "And thus we are a part of each other."

"I am not him." Ironhide shook his head "I would never try to be."

"I know that." She said and lifted herself up standing next to him. "But you are different Ironhide." She lifted a hand and touched the green stripes that ran down his arm. "You act like him, you even sound like him." She said almost pleading.

"However," he pulled more air into his intakes "I am not him. I am Ironhide."

"Yes, but a part of you is Wrench as well." She said quietly.

Ironhide did not move at the touch of her second hand. He stood stock still with his arms folded. She ran her small hands along the armor she knew better than Ironhide did. He looked down to her thoughtfully. "Please do not do this, you will harm yourself more."

"Wrench…" she said looking up into his eyes.

"Ironhide." He corrected and pulled away from her turning and making his way away from her and the base into the wilderness.

"No…" she dropped to her knees and sat watching him walk away. He was taking with him the better part of her spark. "Please Wrench don't go." She whispered before she called out to him on the comm. 'Ironhide…please stop…' it was a plea. She was begging now. He stopped and sighed part of him wanted to walk on. The other part of him wanted to turn and cry out to her. He just paused.

She looked up. He had stopped. She stood and ran toward him. Making her way to his side she smiled. "I will do better to take into account your feelings I am so sorry."

Ironhide nodded "As shall I…come let us see the wilderness…" he said and started walking again allowing her to stay close. He would not admit it but her closeness gave him comfort. Comfort he had never known, not with Chromia, not with any mech or femme.


	7. Here in your arms

Ironhide in Pieces

Chapter 7: Here in your arms

Optimus was sitting on the bed of the truck. Ratchet was checking him over. "You look fine." He smiled "Your Energon is flowing a little slow. I've got something that should assist that might make your recharges a bit easier." Ratchet lifted his arm and pulled a small Energon line free and injected it with a small amount of blue fluid.

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus said standing and pushing the line back down into his arm. He turned "Any news on Ironhide and Fallout?"

"Other than they spend more time off alone than here…no." he said. "Ironhide is slipping away, I mean it's still him, but it's not."

Optimus could only nod as he put a hand to his lower jaw panel. "I know, part of me is concerned, however until something happens to endanger Ironhide or us there is nothing we can do."

"And the femme?" Ratchet asked walking up next to Prime "What about her?"

"She was never a soldier…Ironhide assures me he will have her ready should a battle come our way." Optimus said quietly "She's in good hands."

"I still would rather they do that weapons training here." Ratchet shook his head. "After what happened with Starscream the last time, I don't like taking the chance."

"I understand your concerns old friend." Prime placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go check on them."

Ratchet only nodded and then turned shaking his head and was going to attempt to clean up the mess that was his hanger.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ironhide nodded quietly as she held the small plasma cannon. He reached down and adjusted her hands. "Hit the two small blue barrels to the left, just stay calm and take your time; there is no rush you are still learning."

"Alright." Fallout adjusted her feet and lifted the small cannon and took two shots. One cannon was hit and it fell over easily. The second she missed "Awe for pit's sake…" She said lowering the blaster.

"It's fine." Ironhide put a hand on her shoulder. "You're doing much better than you were when we started this." He stepped forward and started to reset the blue barrels. "You just need to be able to defend yourself." He said. He turned and nodded "Once more…"

Optimus stood up on a ridge behind them both with a smile. He was pleased with what he saw; at least Ironhide was not ignoring her anymore. When the topic of her learning to use a blaster had come up he was the first to state that he should be the one to show her. Seeing as he was still the weapon's specialist, Optimus could not argue.

"This time try to focus use one optic and try to focus on the central part of the barrel." Ironhide pointed and a small red light came from his fingertip making a marker on the blue barrel. Fall out nodded and Ironhide put his hand down. The marker was gone and he turned and crossed his arms across his torso and waited. "Fire when you are ready, take your time…Like I said we are in no hurry."

"Alright." Fallout nodded and reset her cannon and lifted it up and aimed and easily she hit both blue barrels. The first fell straight back; the second she had hit on the corner and it spun but still toppled over.

"Very good." Ironhide smiled. "That's enough for today, we will come back tomorrow." He said and walked over putting the barrels back in place.

"That's fine." She smiled and held the small weapon out to him. "Are you sure I'm getting this? I'm just not sure." She reset the blaster and set the safety as Ironhide had shown her.

"You are progressing fine." He smiled as he kicked a few rocks away from his testing area as he walked back to her side.

"Ok." She smiled and held the blaster out to Ironhide.

"No keep it with you." He said. "We'll talk to ratchet about working out storage for it." He put a hand on her shoulder "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Sort of." She looked up at him briefly before turning to start the trek back.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked taking back his hand walking with her.

"You know how I feel." She said. "I don't need to tell you that."

"I would like to hear you say it." Ironhide gave her a glance with a raised optic; then continued to walk.

"I thought I was ready to talk about this….I just don't know how to act." Fallout shook her head.

"Fallout." Ironhide stopped "You know how to act." He said. "I will think no different of you."

Fall out shook her head. She wanted to believe what he said was true but she could not bring herself to. "I just don't know Ironhide." She sighed "This is not what I expected when I got here."

"Life is not what we expect it to be Fallout." He said "You expected to land with Wrench. You did not expect to be here with us without him. Let alone be a soldier, or even spend your days withsomeone who is half of the bot you knew." Ironhide turned and lowered his green optics. "I'm sorry this is hard for you." He shook his head almost trying to justify his thoughts. "It is not my intention to hurt you. This is all very difficult on me as well."

"I know you don't mean to harm me Ironhide." She walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't even know why you still stay around me."

"After that episode at the ridge I am beginning to wonder myself." he laughed a bit. "However…" he gathered his thoughts turning to her. "You've done much better this week." He smiled "I had to work on myself too." He touched her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"You've said that already." She looked away and then looked up to him and placed her hand on his torso plate.

He only nodded and pulled her close he filled his intakes with air as she placed her head on his torso plate and listened to the beat of his spark. This was all they had; these quiet moments where they could just be together. Ironhide wasn't trying to lead her on. She finally wasn't expecting him to do anything. They just felt safe together.

Ironhide lowered his helm to hers and just stood with her.

After a moment Fallout looked up. "Thank you." She reached up and put a hand against his Jaw.

Ironhide smiled "You need not thank me." He smiled down and ran his fingers over her shoulder assembly. "I am happy to be here with you."

"I am happy as well." She said "Ironhide." She smiled up to him. Something about his name, as a statement, simple and finite struck him. She'd accepted who he was. Even if parts of her bonded were leaking into his personality. He was still Ironhide.

"Fallout." He repeated quietly, as he once again touched his helm to hers. There was nothing else to say

Ironhide and Fallout didn't see Optimus as he turned and left back for the base. He knew they needed some time alone. Time he would gladly give them. Neither Ratchet, Bumblebee, nor even Optimus himself could help Ironhide and Fallout heal. That was up to the two of them.

Optimus wasn't sure this was exactly the best way for the two to go about healing but it wasn't his place to tell them one way or another; unless it was going to endanger one of them. However it wasn't looking that way at the moment.


	8. Distance makes the spark grow fonder

Ironhide in pieces

Chapter 8: Distance makes the spark grow fonder

Ironhide slammed his fist down on the ground. "I don't care." He said "You slagger!"

"There's the Ironhide we all know and Love." Bumblebee smiled.

"Ironhide sit down." Optimus shook his head "I had to make sure the two of you were ok."

"You don't need to follow us out to the range." He said. "Watching us like sparklings."

"I think you pinched a nerve Optimus." Bumblebee laughed.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus and Ironhide looked at him at the same time.

"Going now." The honey colored Camero stepped backwards and turned.

"I was making sure the both of you are getting along." Optimus continued with a softer tone. "I'm in charge here, it's my job to make sure you are all safe."

Ironhide let out a grunt.

"I'm happy that you both are starting to talk." He said. "You're lucky to be so close to her."

"Prime you are not my creator don't speak like you are." He said as the two watched the little Cessna aircraft make circles in the air. Fallout was doing air patrols twice a week now. It made her feel like part of the team. That's all she could ask for. It was good for her to have a job to do to get her mind off things.

"Ironhide!" Will ran up behind him. "You ready?" he asked.

"I need to speak with Fallout and then we can go." He said as he raised his arm and waved a hand to bring the small plane in.

"You talk to your girlfriend and when you're done I'll be back at the hanger." The human captain turned.

"She is not my girlfriend Will Lennox." Ironhide said.

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that Ironhide." He said as he started to walk back to the hanger.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ironhide and fallout stood away from the group. "How long will you be gone?" the wings on her back fluttered up a bit.

"A few days…you will be safe here with Optimus and Ratchet." He leaned down pressing his helm to hers. "I promise I will comm. You tomorrow." He said.

"Ok." She smiled and nodded. "Be safe." She placed a hand on his torso plate. "Come back in one piece…I lost wrench, I could not stand to lose you."

"I will come back to you." He pulled away from her and transformed. He could feel the heat of their bond. As he left with Lennox he would feel it dim, and settle in the back of his processor.

"Not your girlfriend huh?" Lennox leaned on the passenger side door panel as he looked out.

"No, it is an echo of an old bond." Ironhide said quietly "A bond that I had no part in when it started. It's nothing to be concerned with. In time it will fade." He said a little loss to his voice.

"Doesn't sound like that's what you want." Lennox said touching the dashboard fondly. "you can talk to me about this stuff buddy."

"I know that Will Lennox." Ironhide said. His hologram appeared in the seat next to will. "It's not right."

"What's not?" Will looked to the hologram.

"She is not my bonded. I just have his parts, and I feel their bond." He shook his head "It is not me she is in love with…it is the part of me that is her bonded and still holds that bond."

"You are one robot Ironhide, who's to say the bond isn't yours now? And who is to say it is wrong that you like feeling the way you do now." Lennox asked. For a human he had his moments.

"I will consider your thoughts in the matter." Ironhide said. "However I would like you to refrain from calling her my girlfriend."

"That's cool." Will smiled "I'm going to sleep..you know the way right?"

"Yes I have the correct directions you may sleep." Ironhide lowered the front seat back.

"Thanks…wake me up in 2 hours." He said with a yawn.

"Of course." Ironhide would drive and consider all that he had been told, by Optimus and also William Lennox. He would also think of her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fallout smiled as she sat next to Optimus. "Are you happy here?" Optimus asked.

"Oh yes very much so." She smiled "Thank you for giving me something to do I was getting worried I would have nothing to do here."

"We are happy to have you. You're our only flyer at the moment." Optimus said. "That gives us a bit of an advantage."

She smiled "I'm happy to be of service."

"Tell me about your time on Cybertron." Optimus handed her a small cube of Energon.

"Thank you." She let air out of her intake. "I have no idea…where I should start…I guess.." she shook her head "I was an administrator in Iocon city." She said "I met Wrench there, while I was working. He came in looking for registration papers for his rifles."

"He and Ironhide were very much alike as I hear."

Fallout nodded "Ironhide said for about 2 vorns while they were at the academy." She shook her head. "Then the war came. Wrench was assigned to an Autobot squad and he defected to get me and get me off of Cybertron with him." She shook her head "His name was on so many lists …we feared coming back to Cybertron." She said "especially after we heard you were gone to search for the cube."

"I understand." Prime nodded.

"Wrench was afraid of being stuck in the brig." She sighed "We heard your subspace message and decided it was best to make our way here to you. He saw that you had Ironhide on your list and he knew that Ironhide would understand why he did what he did."

"You mean leaving Cyberton with you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Your bond was strong, he was trying to do what was in your best interest." Optimus said "Bonds can override programming." He said.

"I know that." She nodded. "I am very aware they can." She closed her optics and tried to pull from her bond what she could to warm her spark.

"My bonded is far." He said looking off into the distant stars. "She is alive though."

"How do you know?" Fallout opened her optics and turned.

"I don't." he said with a sigh "It's the bond talking mostly." He admitted "But I want to believe Elita is out there. Until something comes up to give me information to say otherwise, she is alive."

Fallout nodded. "I know how you feel." She said.

"I am sorry about Wrench."

"I wish you all would stop being sorry about Wrench." She said hurtfully. "He is gone, I have Ironhide now…as long as he lives…Wrench will live on, and I will never be alone."

Optimus smiled, he considered if he had judged her wrong. She was a strong femme and could be a great soldier. He was happy the two had each other. He didn't say anything back to her, he could not argue with her point. He looked up to the stars and pulled at the bond he had with Elita. Calling out to her into the vastness of space; he could only hope she would hear.

Ironhide however felt Fallouts bond spark within him. He swerved a bit taken aback by the feeling. "Whoa" Lennox sat up. "What happened?" he blinked looking around trying to rouse himself from sleep.

"It was nothing." Ironhide said. "I apologize…we are almost to the building." He said.

"Good I want to get this pick up made and get home."

"I would like that as well." Ironhide said gruffly as he pulled up to a large metal gate. A man walked up and jumped on Ironhide's side boards. Ironhide rolled his window down.

"What's your business here?" the man asked.

"My name is Lennox. William Lennox, I am here to speak to Epps." He said.

"Can I see your Ident Card?" the man asked.

"Yeah." Lennox pulled out his military ID and handed it to the man." The man handed the card back and stepped back "One of the Ice men?" he looked to Ironhide's hologram. The hologram nodded.

"Ironhide." He said.

"Very well go on in." The soldier turned and waved to a man in a small both by the gate and the large fence began to rattle as it moved back.


	9. The bridge between

Ironhide in pieces

Chapter 9: The bridge between

The mission was simple. Pick up the package, make the drop, and be done with it. However, things never ever go as one intends them too. They had picked up the small box from Epps and were returning to the makeshift Autobot base.

"So …mind telling me what drove you off the road earlier?"

"Not really." Ironhide was getting more impatient with Lennox's questions. If Lennox thought his answers were short before, now he really disliked them.

"Ok, what kind of transformer is she?" Will asked leaning back in his seat.

"An Airbot." He said quietly.

"You guys aren't much for names are ya?" Will laughed.

"It states what she is and serves its purpose." He said stopping himself a bit short. Static came from the speakers and Lennox knew he was receiving a comm. However he could not hear the talk between the two.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You are on your way back then?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." His voice was soft over the line. He missed her, though he would never say it.

"It is extremely difficult for me to be away from you." Fallout said quietly. "I don't mean to be so forward about it all."

"It does not bother me that you need to be near me." Ironhide said and sighed quietly "I enjoy you near as well." He could not believe he had said it, but there was something in his statement that cleared the air, made it easier to process.

"You mean that?" her voice was quiet over the radio.

"Of course, I would never say something I did not mean."

"I will see you when you get back to base. Ratchet needs your assistance with Optimus."

"Affirmative." He replied "two breems."

"See you soon." She closed the comm and turned. "He's coming back."

"Good …"Starscream said quietly as he stood over Ironhide's fallen comrades. Optimus and Ratchet were both in stasis lock. Bumblebee was still away with Sam.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ironhide closed his end of the comm. "Call the military something is wrong." Ironhide opened an open Comm link. "Bumblebee?" he asked.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Are you still with Sam?"

"Yes I am." He said.

"There is something wrong at base. We need to get there." Ironhide demanded.

"What's wrong?"

"Fallout said Ratchet needed Help with Optimus, that's not right, Optimus should be gone during this time for a meeting with the Secretary of Defense."

"I'll meet you at the lookout." Bumblebee said.

"Affirmative." Ironhide closed the link. As he did so Lennox was closing his Cell phone.

"I just got work Optimus did not Make the meeting with the Secretary of Defense they were sending a car out to your base to check on him.

"Don't let humans go near there, it will be dangerous." Ironhide reminded him. "We don't know who is there."

"Ok ..I'll make the calls." Lennox began to scramble to get someone on the phone who knew what he was talking about.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fall out was pressed against the wall of the hanger standing just near Optimus and ratchet's forms. "Don't touch me."

"You're not the one I'm interested in." he seethed.

"Ironhide." She muttered.

"Quite the smart one…" Starscream walked up to her and grabbed her neck joint straining her to the side. "Might keep you alive for a bit…a femme is hard to come by."

"Slagger." Fallout struggled against his grip and pulled a bit. She could feel the braces of her neck snapping across. "I would never go with you." She said.

"Oh…but you will." He smiled "Always had a thing for flyers."

Fallout sealed her optics and tried not to think about the hands gripping her neck.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ironhide was standing at the look out as Bumblebee rolled up. He transformed and walked up to Ironhide and Will. "What's the word?"

Ironhide pointed to the base below. "There …four spark signatures. Optimus, Ratchet, Fallout, and Starscream."

"I hate this." Bumblebee sighed and looked to Ironhide. "Let's charge him…there's two of us and one of him."

Ironhide nodded "Let's go." He motioned for Will to stay behind.

The two autobots descended the hill and made their way to the perimeter scanners. "they've been reprogrammed."

"How do we get through without triggering them?" Ironhide asked.

"Let me see what I can do." He knelt down next to the small scanner and started to press buttons on the small device. "He's jammed up one of them with some sort of cascade failure, and uploaded a new override command." Bumblebee pressed a few more buttons "This is going to take some time."

"How much?" Ironhide was restless and pacing. "We need to get down there."

"Working on it." Bumblebee protested as he worked with the machine. "come on." He looked up and sighed and then returned to the work at hand.

"We have to cross over."

"This is not an easy bridge to cross." Bumblebee said and sighed. "Let's just go in." Bumblebee said "Take him."

"We can't." Ironhide paced. "I've set up auto-guns around the base, if these get tripped and we get shot at." He seethed. He needed to get inside the base… he had to reach Fallout.


	10. The road between

Chapter 10: The road between

"I got it." Bumblebee said as the defense grid fell. "Go." He said Standing and following the green and black truck.

Ironhide however had wasted no time in moving ahead, both cannons were at the ready and his two side arms were too. Something Changed in Ironhide as his face guard fell over his jaw and vocal processor. His blue eyes flashed Green. "Bumblebee go around the back of the hanger."

Bumblebee nodded activating his hand cannon and moved around to the dirt path that would lead him around the base to where the rest of the Autobots, and Starscream were.

'Ironhide..' Fallout said through their bond.

'I am on my way Fallout …hang on.' He responded, their bond was full now, and after this there would be no denying it.

Starscream had released Fallout, but had used an Energon lock to lock her down in her alt form. The small plane sat, and it was chained to the ground. Ratchet was restrained the same way; however he was still in stasis lock. The waves of Energon ran over his form and flickered and sparked.

Optimus was restrained in robot form. "I will not comply."

"Oh you will Prime, you will…give me the fragment!" the Decepticon placed his side arm at Prime's head. Small chirrs made him turn. "Scorponok."

Indeed, the small Decepticon rolled in and chirred again motioning with its tail outside the hanger. "The Autobots…Take care of them." More chirrs and beeps from the small creature. "Go, and do as I say!" The small Decepticon made its way just outside the hanger.

"Your army is small Starscream, you don't even have a proper medic." Optimus said quietly and evenly to the mech.

"What did you say?" He activated the hand gun.

"Scorponok is not whole, his tail is still separated from his body, and he from Blackout." Optimus said. This caused the small Decepticon to roll back to look at Prime. "You see, he needs your help, and you are forcing him to go to battle with my men? He won't survive and you know it."

Starscream back handed the Autobot leader "SILENCE!"

Fallout rolled back a few inches, it was a flinch. She was afraid for Optimus. However she knew Ironhide was coming, at least she hoped he was. Suddenly another bot appeared at the door, small and green. "Go with Scorponok." Demanded the jet. "Make sure he does his job."

"Yes sir." The vending machine bot ran off and followed the arachnid decepticon.

Ironhide was first to meet scorponok who was less than an easy target. He couldn't compensate for his speed and his new weight with the lost of his tail. Ironhide put two rounds into his main processor and the small bot fell to the ground. "Slagger." Ironhide kicked the small bot's carcass.

However Dew bot was more of a problem. His rounds weren't ammunition; even Starscream hadn't thought that far ahead. The small soda cans weren't much of a problem, however they hit hard and the liquid that came from each can got into systems and wires. Ironhide ran up and grabbed the smaller bot's arms. "HEY!" Dew said before kicking at Ironhide who tore out his left arm and split his right leg in two pieces. "NO NO.." he could hear the processor withing the mech. _Stasis lock in five seconds….three…two…Stasis lock complete._ Ironhide dropped its body and raised up his arm.

"Bumblebee location?"

"Just south of the Hangers Ironhide." He said.

"Good…stay there…if I need you I'll send up a flare…" he said.

"But…Ironhide what if…"

"I need you to stay back I will be sending the others to you…I can take care of the Jet….I have a Glitch to Pick with him."

"Understood; Bumblebee out." The comm. Closed. Ironhide ran up to the Door making his scans.

"Prime…Fallout…Ratchet…where is that Slagger?" Suddenly an arm ripped him away from the doorway. He turned to receive a punch to his jaw. He staggered back and got his footing. "STARSCREAM!"

"What in pit's name did they do to you?" Starscream looked him up and down as he flanked around the weapons specialist. Ironhide kept his front to the Jet. "Got a few new parts…didn't think Autobots were in to cannibalism."

Ironhide never had rage, if anything Wrench's rage became apparent here. Ironhide ran at the Jet punching and trying to get a handle on him. Two small shots from his shoulder mounted Cannon and another from his left hand cannon. "I will destroy you."

"Not very Autobot like is that now?" He jumped and dodged most of the shots. The two continued to scuffle in the dirt. Tossing shots at each other.

Fallout had freed herself and was working on releasing Optimus. "Hurry." Optimus said "There's not much time."



"I know." She said glancing outside at the two mechs locked in a dance of Blasts, punches, and snide remarks. She pulled the plasma cable off Optimus and freed his hands and he moved them forward to free his legs.

"Go Help Ratchet." Optimus freed himself and stood pulling out his ax he turned to the doors and pushed them open. "You had best do what you do Best Starscream and Run."

Optimus' voice startled him and he turned to look at the Autobot leader, which earned him a punch to the head from Ironhide. Starscream regained his standing and moved towards the Autobot leader and transformed Flying over his head knowing he was outnumbered. "We must go after him!"

Ironhide held up a hand "Nah he'll get what he deserves." Suddenly the jet rocked and took a fall to the ground. "I did what he did to me." He smirked "Plasma mine to the hip mechanism…however in his transformed state who knows what I blew up."

"Get Bumblebee out there to confirm he's down…" Optimus said. Ironhide turned to the small hanger.

"You ok?"

The medic waved a hand "Stop fussing over me ya young thing." He said standing "I'm alright."

Fallout offered him a hand and the medic waved her off and turned trying to put the hanger back into one piece. Ironhide walked in. "Fall out are you undamaged?"

"I'm fine Ironhide." She said walking up to him taking his hand. Ratchet was there and Ironhide wasn't one for close gestures unless they were alone.

"Good." He turned "Stay here I am going to assist Bumbleebee in the search for Starscreams head."

"Be safe." She said.

"Always my spark…Always." He turned and left he didn't know why he said it ..but the part of him that was wrench..the bond..needed to say that line ..and say it aloud. He paused a moment then left out of the hanger to search out Bumblebee.

Fallout stood there a moment. "Something wrong fallout?" Ratchet turned an put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know for once? I really don't think so." She smiled and touched his hand on her shoulder plating. "Let me help you clean this place up."

"I could use the assistance thank you."


End file.
